User talk:Spookywilloww
Archive One BTW, if a message you send me is particularly nice, sweet, or special be prepared for it to stay here forever. Have a nice day, and no spam please :3 References I might have to talk to Warriorcat about this, but what about having references in the books project? I know it seems unnecessary, but wouldn't it be cool to find the exact page when something happened in a book you wrote? It's actually really simple. All you need to do is add a reference list at the bottom of the page under a Heading 2 that says says "References." THen you simply put a reference with the information you want. I'll give you a link to one of my pages so you can see what it looks like. Milkface *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Familytrees Could you please set up a tutorial on how to continue a family tree past the first part? I don't understand at all, but I want to know how to do it. Need a Favour Hello. I'm releasing my next novella, Spottedleaf's Love soon and I need some help. I'm trying to finish a lot of things before I 'release' it but there seems too much to do >< can you help? I think you would enjoy this. Are you able to do Sparrowkit's and Fleckkit's kit images? I'm also trying to work on multiple images in time and not worrying about these two is a huge weight off. Here's a more detailed description of them both: Sparrowkit: golden she-cat. I like to make their similiarly coloured to their kin, so can you colour pick her fur colour from Lionheart's images? She's also young enough to have blue eyes so maybe colour pick off Willowpelt's eyes? Fleckkit: flecked white and ginger tom. I imagine his patches are patterned like Patchpelt's and his ginger colour and stripe pattern match Goldenflower's. He also has blue eyes so same as above. (Also just a warning: they'll get StarClan kit images too, after I release Spottedleaf's Love so you can do those too if you want.) Thanks for all your help! Also, have you got any fanfiction? I'd love to read some. 07:17, August 6, 2016 (UTC) oooo cool! I haven't read it yet, but do you want to make pages for it? Book pages, character pages, etc? I can help out. Also with your writing, there is an ebook an author wrote that really helped me out on not just writing better, on just about every aspect of writing from characters and plots to the final draft. Check here. It's cheap, but you can start reading with the 'look inside' sneak peek. I recommend you try it. 22:02, August 6, 2016 (UTC) CinderStripe is back! I just wanted to leave a short message saying that I'm back from my summer camp and now I can start using this wiki again. I've been looking around this wiki for a few minutes, and I'm seeing a lot of progress. That's it. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* References Hi spookycat. I asked warriorcat if we could make references, and she said yes. i know how to add the references that are built-in to wikia, but I need help making the template, so it's easier to make references. *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* PC Hello. It's been suggested to me that we should make a Project:Characters, like what's done for Warriors wiki. What do you think? Would you join it? 23:49, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Hey I've made Project:Characters! Check it out! 01:04, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Templates Hey I know you are a little busy, but can we try to do a couple of things? Since we have a PC now, can you make a template for grading on for PC like you've done for PB? For family trees on my pages, they are huge and it's hard to keep track of whos alive, who's dead etc. Especially since Thunder and Shadow came out today, are we able to have a template that links to Warriors wiki template? It won't for too much of Warriorcat's characters but every other character it will be extremely useful. 07:16, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Alright can you add those PC grading templates to the wiki and send me links to them? Thankyou! I mean status templates. For example, if you look at the Source editor in Warriors wiki, their family trees are sorta like Splinter{r|fa|r}} . That template makes it so much easier for us to keep track of character's status's automatically so we don't need to edit so many pages when a new book comes out. 21:15, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh and can you make a template grading for PCA too please? 21:42, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Status Template Hi spookycat. I saw your message on Stealth's page and I'm pretty sure it was about the status template. I think I know how to do interwikia templates. It's simple: Instead of only putting the name of a character, put the link to that page with the name of the character and put an "|" inbetween. Re:Status thingy Okay I was thinking that you make the template here, then we add a special link to it, like , so it'll link to it anyway? Oh well. I'll make a list of which characters need it. Also, can you just make a status for our characters? So we have one for Warriors wiki characters and one for Warriors Fanfiction Area Wiki characters. 22:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright I made the list, but be warned it is long! I put it in alphabetical order if that makes things easier. Also, Warriorcat's pages has many characters living on in a sort of "alternate universe", so their books don't actually need too many of the status things. I say that, but their would be a few exceptions. These are mostly from my books and after you've done these I'm going to go through mine and Warriorcat's pages. If I come across those few exceptions, I'll let you know right away so we can get onto them. Let me know if I can do anything else to make things easier for you. 23:34, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Yeah Cloverheart is this wiki, not Warriors wiki. Whoops! >< Okay it's just I know Warriors wiki has character lists that doesn't have Living, (as of Thunder and Shadow) but Living, (as of Warrior's Refuge). It's pretty simple, just do Warriorcat's and mine. Those pages are the only ones that are finished really (I need to make a rule that only completed books can be done here) So do Warriorcat's and my Creations (characters). They'll all list if characters are deceased or living and that. 05:57, September 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Template:Alleg Awesome thankyou! This will make it much easier! 22:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Grading Emblem? Can we use that Clan/Cat picture I made a while ago? 22:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Alright do it then. So exciting! 22:24, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:Embedded Categories That sounds great! Can you do that please? 22:19, September 10, 2016 (UTC) My blog/my sig Greetings, Spookycat. I just wrote a blog post, and I think you would like to read it. Thanks so much for helping this wiki become a better place. Also, could you help me with my sig. I messed with it a while ago and now I get this: *~CinderStripe~* 23:27, September 10, 2016 (UTC)ggC1ND3R_STR1P3 What I have to do is manually type this: *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* Could you please make *~CinderStripeIsHere!~* my sig? Thank you so much. I would like ♫~CinderStripeIsHere!~♫ to start in black, the timestamp end in white, and I want it to degrade from black to white, if that's even possible. If not just make ♫~CinderStripeIsHere!~♫ black and the timestamp white, please. Thanks! Sorry it took a while to respond for my siggy. I would like my subtext to be "Fight loyally," to be linked to Ivypool "and with courage." linked to Fernsong and "That is all your Clan asks of you." linked to Twinklestar please. Thanks!